guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ranger armor
I suggest that the first two tables be removed and merged into the last table (currently labled Ranger Armour Art). New names for factions The Canthan ascended versions (at least) of Drakescale and Studded Leather are now called "Pyrebound" and "Stormbound", as sold by Koumei. — Stabber ✍ 10:17, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes, they are noted as PvE variants. -PanSola 10:19, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::Noted where? — Stabber ✍ 10:19, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::In Ranger armor, they are listed as the PvE variatns of Drakescale and Studded Leater respectively. Within Drakescale Armor and Studded Leather Armor, they are noted under the Description, under the Variations subsection. And in fact, the new names is for the entier Factions, not just for ascended version. -PanSola 10:27, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Ah, thanks. Sorry, missed it while reading it in a hurry from work earlier. — Stabber ✍ 16:15, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Armor stats by piece Wasn't there at one time a table that gave the stats per piece? I realize that such an article must be worded carefully now that a single art style can carry any stat, but it would still be useful information. I've been trying different armor links and can't find it - was that data deleted? --161.88.255.140 16:44, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :It was teh PvP armor article. It was so outdated it got deleted. Stats on the individual piece should be available under the functional set article anyways. If it's not, stub it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:56, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::Is there a standard format that should be used? From what I can see, few of the Ranger functional articles have the data by piece, and of those that do have it the format seems to vary slightly from article to article. --161.88.255.140 17:00, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::Um not really. Try some of the Mesmer or Assassin articles to get a feel of how things can look like, and use what you think works best and looks nicest. Generally a table works well, and if a modifier is there for all pieces of the set, use "colspan=x" to have the cell span multiple columns. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:12, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Armour mixing ideas I think a good mixture would be Chest and Waist as Primevil and then have boots, mask and gloves as anceint, this would all be on a female ranger what do you guys think? Plus put down any ideas that you like Referring to the ranger armor insignia that states "(while using a preperation)", now does that mean as long as you have a preperation on you or while you are activating the preperation? :Discussion about it is on the talk page for that armor function. - BeXor 01:16, 11 March 2007 (CST) It means when you have a preperation on you. What do you think of the armour mixture i just wrote down I got norn, elite drakescale, elite druids, elite luxon and deldrimor armors for ranger(male) all dyed in white. Do u want the armors in this color for the pages? -Elf Elosis Leather and Tyrian Armors Do they need to use the same page? Seems a bit muddled for me to click on the Leather Armor link and be presented with the Tyrian Armor page. Maybe seperate them and reference each other? Tasha Darke 11:55, 12 June 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Armor We've already got Norn. When is it going to be added?--Darksyde Never Again 14:54, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :It's been a week allready, no one got the Ebon Vanguard female armor? In two days of preview people got to r8 and bout the armor, how hard can 26k be now? :P --Cosmitz 06:40, 7 September 2007 (CDT) There you go cosmitz, vanguard female armor up for you :) --Darksteel Legend 13:33, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Wheee... thank you :D --Cosmitz 13:57, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Sad all of the eotn armor looks like garbage. Seeing how all of it is just reskins of better armor imo... Drakescale>asuran :) --Bowstring Badass 06:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Broken links? So anyone else notices missing images on the male's pictures in most armor pages? --Alf's Hitman 22:40, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Probably because male rangers aren't very popular. (Male characters in general are less popular than female characters, vis a vis the primarily male playerbase of most video games.) If you've got a male ranger, we would really appreciate it if you'd take the time to fill in those redlinks. Just be sure to follow these guidelines in order to get the best-quality images. —Dr Ishmael 00:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ic. Will do. 01:29, 2 October 2008 (UTC)